My Man of McKinley
by ImAGleek5
Summary: When someone sends Kurt the Men of McKinley calender. He needs to call Blaine and talk to him! Sexy Times!


Thanks to my wonderful beta that get this back to my super fast while I was talking to her! she is just the best! Okay i'll shut up now!

* * *

**My Man of McKinley**

Blaine was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap, doing some research for a paper he needed to write for a class. After his break up with Kurt, Blaine had thrown himself into school work and after-school programs to get the whole debacle out of his mind. It had taken some time, but now Kurt and Blaine were in a good place in their relationship…

…Of course this didn't make it hurt any less.

While deep in writing his paper, Blaine's laptop started to ring, telling him that someone was calling him on Skype. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kurt's name appear with it. After clicking the "answer with video" button, a short few seconds later, Kurt popped up on Blaine's screen. He was lying on his bed, and from what Blaine could tell, he was wearing Blaine's favorite shirt; a blue one that brought of the color of Kurt's eyes.

"Hi." Blaine greeted.  
"Hey." He said back smiling.

"How are you doing? I was just sitting here getting some homework done when you called."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bug you or anything…I just um, someone sent me something in the mail and I really needed to talk to you about it." Blaine could see the blush that flew across his ex-boyfriends face.

"Oh, and what would that be…?" he asked nervously. Blaine knew what it was, but he didn't think Kurt would actually call him up and want to talk about it…or did he? He tried his best to keep cool, but it wasn't going too well.

"Santana sent me the Men of McKinley calendar."

"OH! that little thing." The shorter man blushed. "That was nothing. We were just trying to raise some money so we can go to regionals. So it's for a good cause."

Suddenly, in a low, sexy voice Kurt looked right into the camera and said "I've been hard all day just looking at your photos, I miss you so much. Your body is so perfect,"

Blaine watches as Kurt moves to lie on his side and bring his hand down to the now half hard cock that is begging to be released from his jeans. Unbuttoning his jeans, he takes out his cock, making him sigh in relief. He starts to stroke himself, looking up at the computer screen to see Blaine frozen.

"Blaine…" he moans out.

That snapped Blaine out of his haze. He couldn't believe that right now Kurt was talking to him while he stroked himself right in front of Blaine. God Kurt is so beautiful. He missed him so much. He wished he could be with Kurt right now, but instead of Kurt's hand on his cock it would be Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine, oh _god_ Blaine…you should totally take off your pants and underwear so I can see you. I want to see you stroke yourself. Promise me you will think of me as you do it."

Without even thinking, Blaine hop off the bed and pulls down his pants and underwear in one go. When he gets back on his bed he sees that Kurt has changed his position. Kurt is now sitting up and he angled the camera so Blaine could see his now fully hard cock and his beautiful pale chest and just some of Kurt's angelic face. Blaine gets in the same position.

Blaine was now fully hard as he stroked himself right in front of Kurt.

"Mm Blaine…Jesus your cock looks like it's gotten bigger since the last time I saw it."

Blaine chuckles. "I don't think so, but maybe?"

Both boys were silent for a moment as they appraised the other, before they continued to stroke themselves in unison.

"These photos Blaine, you have no idea what they did to me when I first saw them. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower because Rachel was home and I jerked myself raw because of it."

Blaine started to stroke himself faster.

"Should I be sorry?"

"Oh god no, don't be sorry. I love your body." Kurt moaned out into the now empty apartment.

"I wish I was there right now with you Blaine, I wish that was my hand on you instead of your own. Oh fuck Blaine I would make you feel so good baby. I miss that huge thick cock of yours. Shit…"

Blaine was now panting loudly.

"God, Kurt. I need you here right now. I want you inside of me _so _bad. I miss you cock too baby. OH, fuck the way you knew how to make me fall apart. I miss that so so so much. The way your fingers stretched me _just _right. Ohh fuck I'm so close Kurt."

"Me too, Blaine."

They both sped up their hands, their moans increasing. The people next door for sure could hear what they were doing, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. They were sharing a moment and nothing was going to ruin it.

Blaine took his first two fingers and sucked on them, getting them nice and wet before reaching back and pushing them inside.

"Shit Kurt…I wish your cock was inside of me. You know how to fuck me so good. Feeling you come inside of my ass is the best feeling in the world."

That did it. Blaine looked as Kurt came all over his stomach, and seeing that made Blaine push over the edge. They kept stroking and riding out their orgasms together. After catching their breaths, they went to go and clean up. Once Kurt got back to his computer he tilted the screen, so Blaine could now see his face fully.

"God you're so beautiful Kurt."

"Thanks." He blushed.

"I can't believe we just did that." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I know right?"

Biting his lip, Kurt looked at Blaine. "I think I need to send Santana a thank you card."

They both laughed together.

Kurt and Blaine talked for a little bit longer catching up on some things. And when it was time to say good bye Kurt didn't even hesitate to say I love you, to which Blaine responded.

When Blaine closed his laptop that night after he had finished with everything, he sighed to himself and said "Best night ever." Little did he know that Kurt was thinking that same thing…

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you like it! and remember to review!


End file.
